Previous efforts in this environment displays a rather profound lack of ingenuity in addressing this problem. Indeed there are many devices that assist in the lift and carry of such a patient, however such devices do not consider the physical weight stress upon the patient, nor do such devices consider the proper balance of patient weight which would ease the physical requirement and stress of the attendant(s). Moreover such devices do not address the emplacement or removal of such a device reference the comfort to the patient and the accommodation to the attendant(s).
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,539 and 5,515,549 the inventions are chair-like and have no means of securing the patient into the transfer device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,991 is not easily adaptable for transfer purposes, as the open torso strap does not allow for torso support contiguous to the thighs. U.S. Pat. No. D366,550 is completely inadequate to support the thighs during transfer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,057 and D366,550 are extremely difficult to get under the patient prior to the transfer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,057 is a bucket-style seat, which gives no torso (or trunk) support. The current invention goes beyond the method for transfer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,834 with its ability to be used by one or more attendants and with its support of the torso.
The present invention relates primarily to devices and or apparatus which assist in the lifting and transfer of those persons who are partially incapacitated by infirmity or disability from one sitting position, in one location, to a sitting position in another location, and from a sitting position to that of a standing position. The present invention overcomes all of the problems associated with the prior art.
One objective is to provide a more balanced weight distribution of said patient to ease in the lift and transfer of the same, as well as to better distribute weight stress on the patient.
Another objective of this invention is to locate the thigh support segment of the device in such a forward position to the posterior of the patient, that when combined with the quick disconnect buckles to the body segment, a greater ease of facilitation is achieved in placing the patient on a toilet, as well as the emplacement or removal of said device on or from the patient.
Yet another objective of this invention is the forward movement or positioning straps located on the forward section, either side of the thigh support segment. The purpose of these two straps is to, once harnessed in the device, move the patient forward in his current sitting position to one more accessible to the lift and transfer, thus providing greater balance for the attendant(s) and less stress for the patient.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a more convenient means by which to lift and transfer a patient. This invention, as it incorporates two separate segments, joined by two quick disconnect buckles, does not require undo movement or jostling of the patient for the harnessing of said patient. The forward position of the thigh support segment of this device to the posterior itself does not require that the patient be moved; therefore a more convenient method of lift and transfer is afforded the patient and the attendant(s).
Other objectives of the device will in part be obvious and will in part appear in drawing and or word content hereinafter.
Built upon the foregoing objectives, the invention embodies a two part segmented sling type device with a torso (waist) belt, both segments fabricated from a cloth material (such as nylon), both of rectangular shape, connected by straps with quick disconnect buckles. Each segment to be folded upon itself and stitched to accommodate such weight as may be anticipated by size of the patient, i.e., child, woman, man. The fabric handles (such as nylon strap), sewn into either side of the main thigh support segment, provide single or tandem lift and transfer capability. Combined with the sewn in cloth handles on the rear of the torso (waist) belt provides a far greater safety and comfort than is currently available.